The Dragon, His Lady, And Their Hatchling
by StarShine08
Summary: Oneshot: A time traveling dragon travels from the Founders era nearly 1000 years into the future and meets a young Lily Evans. Join Dragon as he journeys with the Founders of Hogwarts and witness his interactions with them. *Salazar Slytherin as a dragon* (Is better than the summary makes it sound.)


**Disclaimer:** I maybe blonde and I do write for fun. But seeing as I'm American and not British, and my name is not J.K. Rowling, it's safe to say I don't own "Harry Potter."

 **The Dragon, His Lady, And Their Hatchling**

* * *

I can't help the steam of breath leaving my nostrils as I snort. The area looks similar to where I fell asleep but the air smells different, less clean. I feel the sun hit my dark black scales warming them.

I'm in a forest from what I can tell. The other animals are silent. They know a bigger predator is near. Just what I need, smart prey.

The sound of sniffling brings me out of my musings. I take a deep breath and smell human. A young human at that. It smells familiar.

"Eep!" the hatchling squeaks as sparks matching her red hair shoot towards me. My eyes slightly narrow. Not just a human but a magical one. Humans are bad enough as is. Always taking what they want without caring for the consequences. But magical humans are worse. Even a hatchling poses a threat.

"What do you want little hatchling?" I rumble.

Her eyes widen. "You speak?" she whispers.

Now that is surprising. "Of course I speak. What did you expect?"

"But you're a dragon," she tells me.

"Yes and you're a human hatchling. The real question is not how does a dragon speak but how does a human speak to a dragon?"

"Humans and dragons don't usually speak to each other?" she asks for clarification.

I droll on in response, "If they didn't we wouldn't have as many problems or as much conflict as we do." She nods her head in understanding. So wise for one so young and of her species. "Why were you crying?"

"I'm lost," she tells me sadly. "My family is camping and I went to gather sticks for the fire. I lost my way back." She stops speaking momentarily. "Can you help me Dragon?"

The question surprises me. "Don't magicals have ways of finding their own?"

With a tiny shrug of her shoulders she explains, "I don't know. My family's not magical."

"But you are," I interrupt.

She excitedly shakes her head yes. "I am. So is my best friend and his mom. He's five like me and tells me all about magic. He says in the magical world I'm called a muggleborn. 'Cause I'm magical but my family's not."

I nod my head a little to show my understanding. "I will do my best to help you hatchling."

Her green eyes sparkle. "You will?"

"I will," I confirm.

The walk to find her family is rather slow with her short legs and trying to maneuver myself through the area. The sun has sunken lower in the sky since our journey began.

"Hatchling, how far did you walk before you found me?"

"Farther than I thought. I lost track of time and then I was scared."

"Fear does make one lose track of time." As I finish my sentence I try to smell for humans. "Does anything look familiar?"

"All the trees and rocks look the same to me," she replies sadly.

"Then we'll keep looking." The sun has not sunken much further in the sky when I begin to smell more humans. "How many of your family were you traveling with Hatchling?"

"Three. My dad, mum, and sister. Why?"

"I think I smell them beyond those trees. Take a look but be careful when you do."

"I will," the excitement creeping into her voice. Slowly she makes her way towards where I pointed with my tail. Looking around a tree she startles me with a scream of "Mummy! Daddy! Petunia!" She rushes off towards the humans.

I stop myself before I can chase after her. The adult male lifts Hatchling in the air and spins her around. The adult female cries as she holds the other young female close before grabbing Hatchling and murmuring, "My baby."

As I look again I see the other young human looking angry before stomping off to the shelter. Her actions make my eyes narrow. The male speaks, "Lily Evans where were you?"

"You had us worried sick," the female says while rocking Hatchling in her arms.

Again I stop myself from moving when I see Hatchling crying. "I'm sorry. I went to find sticks for the fire and got lost." She looks up at the male. "I was so scared Daddy."

At those words he lifts her into his arms and holds her. "I know Lily," he kisses her forehead. "I'll try to make sure you're safe from now on. Not lost and alone in the woods."

Hatchling pulls back and looks between the two. "But I wasn't alone." Her words shock them I can smell their fear and worry from here.

The older humans look at each other. Then they both turn to Hatchling. "Lily, who was with you?" asks the female.

Smiling she responds "Dragon. I was crying and found him. He helped me back to camp. He's really nice and he calls me Hatchling. Isn't it great?"

They don't seem to think it's great. Before I move towards them I start to smell clean air from where Hatchling found me. I take to the skies as the screams "Dragon!" follow behind me. If I could smile I would."

 ***Linebreak***

* * *

Some weeks have passed since I first met Hatchling. Right now I am in my time. The only way I get to see her is when I sleep. We meet every night in our dreams.

While I miss her I do not miss the dirty air. Just the thought of it makes me take a deep breath. I smell a dirty and sweaty human male. I've learned when humans smell spicy they're magical. This male is coated in spices.

I look up and see a large muscular human male with red-brown hair and hazel eyes. He sees me and snarls "Dragon" with a shout.

Racing towards me he raises his blade. I move before the blade touches me instead touching the ground. My actions make him angrier and his movement more ferocious.

He continues to attack me and I continue to deflect. Quite some time has passed and I tire of our game of dragon and human. It's time to end this.

I raise my claw and push him into a tree. The combined weight indents the tree. "So this is how it ends eh? Eaten by a beast," his eyes crazed with bloodlust as he speaks.

I open my mouth. Before I can roast the warrior or bite off his head I hear the scream "Godric!" Turning my head I see a human female.

Pushing the warrior farther into the tree I make sure he cannot move. I turn and stalk towards my prey. She's shaking like a leaf but stands her ground. I take a deep breath and smell human, spice, and fear. Underneath that is another scent that makes me pause. It's the smell of home, family, mate, and Hatchling.

Walking slower I look closer at her. Yellow-red curly hair, blue eyes, round face, short stature, and a curvy body. I picture Hatchling. They have the same nose and lips. The red in their hair match even though Hatchling has no yellow. The same tiny hands and dainty fingers. Both possessing the same courage and kindness.

I reach her and can practically see the fear rolling off her. She begins to close her eyes. Expecting death. I can't help snorting. I wish I hadn't as she flinches.

Slowly, even so slowly I wrap myself around her. I proceed to rub my head against her. I smell her shock. My throat rumbles as she pets me.

I look into her dark blue eyes. "You're like an overgrown cat. Aren't you?"

I attempt to shrug my shoulders in response as I've seen humans do.

Loud shouting and curses cause me to look back towards the warrior. I thought I'd heard an annoying buzzing noise. I think it was just him.

She makes a noise of surprise and then looks at me. "Please Dragon, please let him go." I try to convey with a look that I'd rather not. "Please."

I uncurl myself from my comfortable position around her. As we walk towards the warrior I make a show of grumbling.

He shouts obscene words as we stand in front of him. From what I can tell the words are meant for me. It takes all my self-control not to laugh at him. I don't want to upset her.

I look at the warrior stuck in the tree I pushed him in. For the female I do my best to focus on the problem at hand. How do I remove the warrior from the tree?

If I had wanted to release him I would not have pushed him into the tree in the first place. I spare a glance at her. I don't want to disappoint her. And for that reason I will remove the warrior from the tree causing as little pain to him as possible. Maybe.

The human seems to understand the seriousness of the situation. He is silent and still while his eyes burn as he glares at me.

My eyes narrow in concentration. I can't think of any easy or painless way to do this. But what dragon ever does easy or painless?

So before I can overthink my decision I act. Reaching out with my claw and grab around the tree. I make sure not to crush the warrior I quickly destroy the tree. Before splinters and chunks of tree impale us I move in front of the female and clutch the warrior while placing him in safety.

I drop him before he can react through the shock by attacking me. Even so he is relentless. I can respect that. Before either of us comes to blows the female steps between us and turns a venomous glare towards the male. I respect that even more.

"How dare you Godric? He has just pulled you from the tree with little to no injury."

"And who put me in that tree in the first place Helga?"

"You attacked him first! And if you haven't noticed he has been quite docile and charming towards me."

Her words anger him even more. I can't help admiring the female, Helga I correct myself.

The humans continue to argue. The warrior on the offence and Helga on the defense. The longer they argue she moves closer to me. She's practically under my wing.

He doesn't seem to take the hint. So I may snarl a bit back at him. Using my wing to hide Helga and with my tail push the warrior away.

She lifts my wing and gives me a look. "Was that necessary?" I nod my head yes. "Men. It doesn't matter what species, males are all the same." We hear a groan from where I pushed the warrior.

In the midst of my distraction she extracts herself from under my wing completely. "I should really go heal him." She starts walking toward the warrior. Suddenly she stops and turns back towards me. "Well are you coming or not? Someone needs to carry him so we will not be late meeting up with Rowena." On that note we start walking together to do what she suggested.

 ***Linebreak***

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Godric, my foolish husband, attacked a dragon. And instead of eating Godric he installed and removed him from a tree. That is during the time that the dragon cuddles up to you and helps bring the fool back to me."

"Yes Rowena," replies Helga.

"Well that settles that. The dragon will obviously be coming with us on our journey." Her words surprise not only Helga but myself as well. I do not know how the warrior will take the news as he is still unconscious. I can only imagine his response. It's almost enough to make me smile.

And so begins my journey with Helga, the female, and the warrior.

 ***Linebreak***

* * *

The humans are discussing ideas for something called a school again. As I can't very well add to the conversation I decide to observe these humans who surround me instead.

About Helga, she is short in stature and curvily plump in from with scattered dots on her pale peach skin. Her red-yellow hair curls tightly and is often arranged neatly. Usually her dark blue eyes are sparkling and her plump shaped lips always possess a smile. Rarely is she found cross. She looks for and finds the good in others. Also since traveling with her I think she might be my mate.

The other female is tall, lithe as a willow, with light milky skin. Her raven hair shines blue in the sun. She too has dark blue eyes. Unlike the others I have traveled with she sees what others do not. Her main gift of sight is to connect with the future. I've overheard her say very few events are set in stone. That the future is almost always changing and evolving. Her sight gift gives her a unique blend of spices compared to other magicals. It smells further away.

I have very little I want to say about the warrior. He is larger width wise due to his muscles than most males. While taller than the females he is average height for human males. He is tan with darker dots scattered on his skin, has red-brown hair, eyes that change color called hazel, and a bad attitude. Most days I wished I had roasted him when I had the chance.

Their escalating argument halts my observation. The female and warrior look to be at each others throats while Helga tries to stop them. I think I will help her.

I saunter towards the trio. Once I've reached them I use a wing to block the view of the females from the warrior whilst I smack him in the back of the head with my tail. The look on his face makes me wish I could smile.

Both the warrior and female snap out of their stupor. They try clawing, pulling, and tugging at me to reach each other. "Dragon let me pass so that I can teach that chauvinistic caveman a lesson."

"And what lesson would that be? Proving my point that males are better at magic and we should teach only them."

"No, that males are over-confident and usually over-compensating. Which is why we should teach only females instead."

Their words have them lunging for one another. Helga seems stuck between two emotions – fretfulness that her companions are fighting and gratitude that I'm acting as a barrier between them.

As their argument continues and escalates so does the foul look of anger and disgust on Helga's face. Until finally she can't seem to hold it in any longer.

She opens her mouth and yells. "How dare you two!? Fighting over if we take one student versus another based on circumstances they have no control over! I have never been more disappointed in you two in my life. Your actions make me regret not only traveling with you but also being your friend."

By this point her voice has lowered to its normal volume. I can see she has more to say so I quickly cover the mouths of the two humans beside me with my tail. I make sure they cannot move or speak, only listen to what she has to say. Helga shoots me a grateful look.

She turns a hardened gaze towards her two companions. With her hands on her hips she turns to the warrior first. "Godric, haven't you learned from growing up with me, being married to Rowena, and traveling with us that women are just as magically skilled and powerful females are? And Rowena haven't you learned through your marriage how magically skilled and powerful men are? It shouldn't matter the child's sex or personality all magical children deserve the opportunity to learn. Even if you both disagree I will still teach the magical children. All of them, including those you will not."

Her rant appears to have left her emotionally drained. I feel torn on what to do now. The fight has all but left the humans I travel with.

"I'm going to leave you here to think about what I've said. Dragon please let them go." I do as asked. Once the humans are out of my grasp Helga says words that mean nothing to me, her staff lights up, and the female and warrior are immobile. I make sure they land gently on the ground. I would not allow harm befall an invalid adversary. No matter how little I feel for the male, the female has not really done me any wrong.

Helga walks up to me and places her hand on my snout. "Thank you for your help. Would you please join me?" She looks so hopeful. As I nod my head yes her happy smile is blinding. Thus begins our journey without the unhappy couple.

 ***Linebreak***

* * *

Helga and I have remained silent since we left the warrior and his female. She has been completely lost in thought since we began walking. My thoughts have been lost in her.

The longer we walk the slower our pace gets. Our journey has taken us well into the night. I look ahead to see where the path will take us. It allows me to see a clearing large enough for a dragon and his human.

When we arrive closer to the clearing I put a claw in front of Helga while tapping her with my tail to get her attention. It brings her out of her head momentarily. With a small smile she looks at me and says, "thank you for finding us a campsite." And now the moment is over.

I make sure she is settled and sitting down before finding supplies. Quickly I find some sticks and bring them back to the campsite. There I build a campfire that Helga simply sits and watches it. Again I make sure she is alright before I leave.

Trying not to veer too far from my human I search for food and water. With my powerful hearing I easily find a stream of water. Finding something to carry the water back to camp is a little more difficult.

I continue to look for a bucket of some sort so Helga will have fresh drinking water. If only I could do what the warrior does by changing something into a water carrier, what he calls 'transfiguration.' But he is a magical human and I am a dragon.

Thoughts such as these cloud my mind. Staring at an unchanged rock only fuels my annoyance. A low growl leaves my mouth. Just as I am about to give up my eyes widen in surprise. I had focused so hard I managed to change the rock into a bucket!

I immediately scoop up some water. I practically skip happily to camp. Which is quite difficult to do as anyone can imagine. I make it to the campsite having spilt very little of the water. Helga looks somewhat surprised. She stands up and takes the bucket of water from me. Allowing me to leave again to find food.

By using my ears I found water, now by using my nose I will find food. While trying to stay close to the campsite I forage a hunt for food. I easily find a bush of berries that I know Helga likes.

The search for game isn't as easy. Predators and prey can sense each other. Right now the prey senses me and is hiding accordingly. No matter, I view this as a welcome challenge. It helps to keep my mind focused on the task at claw. Look out my prey, your challenge has been accepted.

Skulking, as the female would say, is not working. Now instead of moving aimlessly through the forest I have a plan. I find a cave that I've used a few times before. I sit in front of the opening, close my eyes, and wait.

Even though I haven't opened my eyes I know I've been sitting her for some time. The position of the sun has moved lower in the sky and sooner than I would like. I must have patience.

My body becomes even stiller. Making as little noise as possible I smell the air around me. A male deer is approaching the berry bush locked in my tail.

I open my eyes a little bit, just enough to see my prey. Judging by the horns he is still young, more a young buck than full grown stag. His stance is proud, his gait is sure, and he gives off a pompous air. He reminds me of the warrior.

Patiently I wait just a bit longer. As he makes his way toward the berry bush I ready myself. Once he has reached the bush I immediately snap his neck with my teeth and the great force of my jaws. I let out my frustration of this situation, mainly at the warrior, on this once proud young buck.

I set off with the food I have gathered to our campsite. Helga looks up as I approach. Without saying a word she takes the berry bush from my tail. I drop the deer and wait for instruction. I know better than to interfere with her work. Besides, she always manages to make the food taste better.

With a staff she conjures and summons the necessary supplies. She takes the deer and does what the humans call field dressing. As she cuts the meat she seasons it and places it in a pan. Once she is done she holds the pan filled with meat over the fire I made earlier.

"Could you please hold this for me Dragon while I pick the berries?" she asks me with very little emotion. I take the pan from her and hold it with my tail over the fire. She nods her head in appreciation.

She focuses her attention on removing the berries from the bush. While she removes the berries and washes them in the water bucket and places them in a summoned bowl.

Helga may be focused on the berries but my attention lays with the meat. The tempting aroma wafts my nose. I can feel my mouth watering as I look at it cooking. My staring is interrupted by Helga turning the meat to make sure it cooks evenly.

After she is sure that the meat is cooking alright she returns to the meat. I let out a deep sigh that includes smoke. It's going to be a difficult trying not to eat the meat while it's cooking. I must wait for Helga before eating.

Not long after my thoughts over the agonizing ordeal of cooking the food is ready. Helga separates everything according to the portions needed for each of us. The results are a delicious meal ate in silence. After Helga clears and cleans the campsite of mess.

I lay on the ground looking up at the stars trying to go to sleep. My companion appears to have already fallen asleep. As I close my eyes I hear a noise that startles me to quickly opening my eyes. Helga is crying and whimpering in her sleep.

I move closer to try and provide her some comfort. It doesn't work. Even though her sobs have lessened a little bit they still continue. If only I were human! I could hold her a quiet her fears and distress.

More than anything I want to help her. She, the female who smells like Hatchling and home. She, who I think is my mate. What am I to do? Being a dragon does not help a human, magical or not.

So lost in my thoughts am I that I barely notice the lights and magic swirling about me. It's so bright and feels so warm that it awakens Helga. I feel trapped as my body compresses and collapses upon itself.

"Dragon!" I hear Helga yell in fear. Neither of us know what to do.

Finally the pain stops. I open my eyes to take in the surroundings. She is staring at me with wide eyes and her hand over her mouth. At her expression I decide to take in the change of whatever happened to me.

No longer am I a large scaly black dragon with green eyes. I now have a human body. Taller than average with lightly tanned skin. I feel what the others describe as hair. It reaches past my shoulders.

The campfire still burns bright. The bucket of water still beside it. I walk over on unsteady legs and look at my reflection in the water. I see my dark green eyes haven't changed in my new form. My hair is long, straight, and black. A black as dark as my former scales. My face perfectly symmetrical, with a straight nose and average lips for a human.

The sound of a twig breaking shifts my attention away from my observations. I look to see Helga walking towards me. There is something I want to try and so I do. I open my mouth and instead of fire coming out are words. "Helga," I croak, "what's happening to me?"

She reaches me then and looks unsure of what to do. "I don't know Dragon. I don't even know how this happened," she says in a worried voice.

"I wanted to help you feel better," my voice still scratchy but also deep. "I didn't like seeing you sad. I was so focused on my thoughts that like the bucket changing from a rock this just happened."

Bewilderedly she asked, "let me see if I understand you correctly. Not only did you configure a rock into a bucket but you also became a human animagus. Something Godric has only theorized. How did you do it?"

"Well I have been watching you three for weeks now." Also I converse about magic with Hatchling in our dreams. "I wanted it very badly. I was determined and focused. Then without me realizing it I performed magic."

Looking down at her feet she takes a shaky breath, "It's a lot to take in."

"You're telling me."

"And you did this because of me?" she asks shyly while bravely looking me in the eye.

"Of course. How else was I supposed to help you?"

Tears come to her eyes. I stiffen as she wraps her arms around me. Her touch makes me realize that human bodies have very little protection. But she remains unaffected. She must be used to it from taking care of patients.

I strain my ears to hear her words. "You stupid dragon. What am I going to do with you?"

I wrap my arms around her so she doesn't leave. "Stay with me always." Should I tell her we're mates now or later? Her confused but hopeful stare decides for me. "Mates do tend to stay together."

"We're mates? Like husband and wife? How do you know?"

I give her a little smile. "I knew the moment we met and I smelled your scent. Being mates goes beyond the vows of a human marriage. And I know not only because of your scent, but because of your heart, and how you make me feel. Helga I became a human for you."

My words cause her to hold me tighter. "You don't have to hold the pain in Helga. I'm here for you. I can handle it." I do my best to reassure her. Had this been anyone else I wouldn't care. "Trust me to take care of you." Looking deeply into her eyes I whisper, "trust me."

The tears in her eyes fall. Her body shakes as she sobs. She cries from her anger, sadness, and loneliness at the human traveling companions. I smell a shift in the scent of her tears. She cries tears of happiness that she has someone here for her. Quietly she says, "thank you."

She is so exhausted from the emotions and tears that plagued her that I am the only reason she is standing. Looking at the items summoned I see pelts and blankets. Lifting Helga into my arms I carry her to the items.

I try to move them without touching them. It doesn't work. Being careful not to jostle her I maneuver the blankets to make a nest. I move to place her in the nest but Helga won't let go. I carefully lower us into the nest where I cover us with some of the pelts and blankets. The warmth of the blankets and our combined body heat lulls me to sleep as I hold Helga.

 ***Linebreak***

* * *

Angry shouts startle me out of my slumber. From how Helga jumps in my arms, hitting her head on my chin, I'm not the only one.

Before I have a chance to catch my bearings I am lifted from my comfortable position. "Who the hell are you? What the hell do you think you're doing with our friend? And why the hell are you naked?" It would seem the warrior and the female freed themselves and tracked us. Joy.

"If you are supposed to scare me I am unimpressed." I can't help riling him up. Or actually I can but I simply want to annoy him.

"Unimpressed?!" I nod my head yes and smirk. "Where's that damn dragon when you need him? Never around when I want him."

A throat is cleared. "Godric he's right in front of you, only in human form." And here I had hoped Helga wouldn't tell the good news just yet. Now I have to come up with other ways to annoy him.

"How," the female interrupts. "A magical creature using magic like a common wizard is almost unheard of. Some might say impossible."

I smile showing as many teeth as possible. "Cunning, focus, and determination."

The warrior sputters, "but you're a dragon."

"And you're an idiot warrior." I take a deep breath and feel Helga placing a cloak around me. I quietly thank her. Looking between the humans I voice my thoughts and concerns on the issue. "This is why all magical creatures who show talent, determination, and tenacity for magic should be allowed in that school you're building."

"We will think about it Dragon," the female remarks after carefully thinking over my words.

"Call me Salazar."

 ***Linebreak***

* * *

Two years have passed since that fateful day I changed into a human form. Since then many things have happened. Helga and I completed our mating bond and were married in the human traditions. The school the humans were discussing is under construction. It is to be called Hogwarts, named after a flower the females favor. The motto is 'never tickle a sleeping dragon.' An idea that had me laughing for weeks when I first heard it.

Hogwarts will be separated into four houses – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The houses are named after the surnames we have chosen for ourselves. The houses themselves are quite complex.

Helga is to mainly teach herbology. I am to teach potions because I can work with Helga more and Godric is still jealous of my transfiguration skill. Godric focuses on transfiguration and we work together on defense fighting and this new game we created called Quidditch. Rowena teaches charms and lectures about history and the sight. She and Helga work together on a class about household charms. We are discussing having me teach a class about the care and study of magical creatures.

Helga's approaching scent halts my thoughts on Hogwarts. "Are you ready Zar?"

"Yes. Today is the big day. I take you to meet Hatchling." The idea itself brings a smile to my lips.

"Are you sure it's possible? You're still unsure about how you went there last time. Even if you still meet with her when you sleep. How do you plan to bring me with you?"

I look into her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Completely," no doubt clouding her voice.

"Then trust that we will always be able to visit our heir." With my words I concentrate on using my magic to fuel our journey. Helga begins to add hers.

I do not believe I will ever fully understand time travel. Only that if it's meant to happen it will.

With the smell of dirty air I open my eyes. We are back where I first saw her. Only this time Helga goes "eep" instead. It makes us both smile.

Without waiting for introductions Hatchling runs up and hugs us with all her might. "Papa Dragon I've missed you. Mama Dragon you're just how I imagined you to be. I'm your Hatchling Lily."

My mate smiles and pulls our young close. "And I am your Mama Dragon Helga. You're even more amazing than I imagined."

Their words fill me with happiness. I hold them closer and feel home and at peace. Magic can bring about some wonderfully crazy things and events.

 **The End**


End file.
